The Missing Parts in the Sum of the Whole
by Delightfully Dysfunctional
Summary: This story starts after Booth and Brennen's first case, not Cleo Eller, the one before that, as covered in The Parts in the Sum of the Whole. She didn't get in the cab. This changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts after Booth and Brennen's first case, not Cleo Eller, the one before that, as covered in The Parts in the Sum of the Whole. She didn't get in the cab.

This changes everything.

He pushed her against his apartment door. They hadn't stopped kissing since they climbed out of the cab together. His right hand jostled for the keys, his left leaning against the door next to Brennen. He didn't want to break their kiss, but he had to to get the door open. It pained him to do that. Booth pulled his mouth away from hers, and looked down into his right hand, not noticing the impatient look on her face. He finally got the door open, and they began to kiss again, more hungrily this time. Every time their lips separated, it was twice as intense when they finally met again. Every kiss more deep and passionate than the last.

They made their way to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing along the way. Booth threw her onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. They were both naked, and they were both too drunk to remember what was going to happen. He kissed down Brennen's neck, and delighted in her gasp when he entered her.

The next day Temperance awoke with a splitting headache that even hell fires would not drive away. She struggled to open her eyes, the sunlight streaming into the room was threatening to be blinding. She blinked a few times, not knowing where she was. She had awoken in someone else's bedroom. 'Shit, what have I done?' she thought to herself.

After blinking her eyes a few more times, and letting her eyes adjust to the light, she was startled into reality by a light snore beside her. She sat straight up in the bed, suddenly realizing she was not alone. Temperance held the sheet close to her chest as to avoid any more exposure. She slowly turned to look, she needed to know who's apartment this was.

She was not surprised to see Seeley Booth passed out beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

** I am new at this, so please be nice. It took me years to work up the nerves post this, well, not just this, ****_anything_****. David Boreanaz looks like my father, just slightly younger and shorter, which makes me want to shoot myself in the head for that last chapter, but he's gay so he probably thinks Booth is the best looking man that ever lived. Also, a review would be nice. **

**"Skull Facial murder barf making monstrosity" just wanted to leave that phrase somewhere.**

Seeley rolled over in his bed, tired and achy. He stared at the alarm clock. 11:15. Shit. He needed to be at work hours ago.

He stumbled out from under his comforter, rubbing his eyes. 'Damn it.' He thought 'Really Booth, another hangover.'

He walked into the hallway, retrieving a towel from the linen closet. He needed a shower, he smelled like sweat. Just then he noticed something lying on the floor beside the sofa. He walked over to it, taking it between two fingers, he eyed it happily. Hot damn. A red and black lace bra dangled from his hand.

She must have been beautiful. Scratch that. Wearing lingerie like that, she had to be drop dead gorgeous. He just wished he could have remembered it.

She shouldn't have slapped him. It was illogical. But, at that moment she had hated him with every fiber of her being. She realized that to hate him that she had to have cared about him in the first place, and that made her angrier than ever.

She didn't remember having sex with him, but she had definitely felt it the next day.

Seeley hadn't remembered having her either. Part of her wished that he had, another part hoped she would never see him again, she trusted neither.

Booth remembered going to the pool hall with 'Bones', he smiled at the thought of her and her hatred for her new nickname. He was quite proud with having come up with it. After the first few shots of tequila, he drew a blank, but he hoped with all of his being that it had been Brennen that he had taken home. The way she looked at him in the Hoover though, he knew that all those hopes had been dashed. They would never be together and he knew it. He was kicking himself, he had seen her naked, and he hadn't been sober enough to even remember it. Oh, but he could imagine it.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Hopefully this is the last super short chapter, but I doubt it. I write scene after scene, they all follow the storyline, but they aren't one right after the other. Which is dumb. I'll work on it. Also, I have no idea where this is going. Planning isn't my strong suit. I'll figure it out when I get there.**_

The next few weeks were uneventful. One day melted into the next. Temperance was busying herself staring at skulls, hundreds of years dead. Seeley muddled through the paper work that had sat on his desk. Their lives went right back to normal, like one had never known the other.

"Hey, Sweetie. What's the matter?" Angela asked, as she walked into Brennen's office, returning a skull to her friend.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well today." She knew the reason she wasn't feeling well. She was lonely, and sad. She was stressed out. And she had a sneaking suspicion that she was pregnant. "I just need some rest." She finished not wanting her friend to worry about her.

That night she found herself sitting on the side of the bathtub, in her master bathroom holding a pregnancy test in one hand and her head in the other.

"I'm pregnant." She said, standing up and laying the test on the counter next to the three others. She looked into the mirror, straight into her own blue eyes, and continued, "You are idiotic."

In between thoughts of 'You are 27 years old, you can do this.' and 'Women do it everyday.' came the thoughts of 'How could you let this happen?' and 'There is no excuse this day and age.'

She was almost finished her novel, and Angela said it was destined to be a bestseller, hopefully she was right. Although, she has a well-paying job, she was more than capable.

Temperance was beginning to have her doubts by the time she went to bed. She lay there, staring out the closed window, wondering 'what if I am a terrible mother?' She had to stop letting herself think like that. She may not have wanted children, but fate intervened. She laughed at herself making excuses, like she believed in fate. Every woman had it in her when faced with motherhood, she imagined she did too. Hopefully.

She shoved the pregnancy tests into the trash bin. They had to be wrong. She hated the man, the last thing she wanted to do was have a child with him.

"No one says he has to know." She muttered to herself, her voice catching when she realized how sinister it sounded. Perhaps sinister wasn't the word she was looking for. It sounded desperate, anxious, hasty and cruel. And it was cruel.

Except it wasn't cruel at all, it was cruel to not let a father see his child. If he never knew of the child's existence, it doesn't cause any pain, therefore it is not cruel. Maybe callous. Never cruel.

At that moment she didn't have it in her to be cruel.

It was simply logical not to tell him. They didn't like each other, let alone get along. A child needs parents who love each other. She knew that. Seeing her parents when she was growing up was the best part of her childhood. Temperance remembered how much her father loved her mother. Bringing a child into any situation that doesn't involve love is what would be truly cruel.

And she cried. She showered. She sunk into her sofa. Her wet hair clinging to her neck.

"I need a drink."

_**And, yes, I realize that everyone else's story has this exact plot. If she wasn't pregnant**__  
__**nothing would have changed. And I promised that it changed everything. So,**__  
__**there it is. Please be gentle.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I always forget the "I don't own Bones part." Disclaimers are annoying. I just use their characters when I write so I don't embarrass myself with my own. **

He couldn't get her out of his head. It had been weeks. And he had remembered. Oh, and did he _remember_.

He remembered the way her skin felt under his hands, and the way she moaned. He remembered every curve of her perfect body.

Seeley leaned back in his desk chair, fiddling with a Zippo in his hands.

Temperance Brennan had made him a different person, he couldn't deny it. He hadn't gambled, he hadn't been with another woman since her.

She had made him realized that he was conforming. He became quietly defiant of the FBI, with colorful socks and a new belt buckle- because of her.

He was no longer Special Agent Seeley Booth he was Special Agent _Seeley_ Booth because of her. He had a new found Je ne sais quoi. He was _alpha male_ and everyone knew it.

"You're late." Zack Addy had a knack for pointing out the obvious.'In more ways than you know.' She thought to herself.

"I'll have to make more coffee." He continued as she climbed the stairs to the forensic platform.

"I had things to attend to." Dr. Brennan wasn't about to tell her intern where she was: her OB/GYN, who had, in fact, confirmed her biggest fear. All of those at home pregnancy tests had not been wrong.

Zack handed her a fresh cup of coffee. She took a drink, and as the hot liquid ran down her throat, she thought about adverse side effects. Caffeine was a killer, but she was seriously addicted. All of the studies on its effects on a pregnancy were inconclusive. Was she willing to risk it? 'yes' she thought to herself as she started to take another drink, and then lowered her hand before she did. 'no' she was torn. Temperance walked into her office, sat the cup down on her desk and decided to "forget" it there while she worked.

*************CUT TO THE PILOT EPISODE************

**Just wanted to get past all the boring stuff. **

** Chapter 4 1/2 **

Angela was dead tired. She had been watching Nathaniel since Friday when Brennan left for Guatemala. It was now Monday and she was exhausted. She thought babies weren't supposed to be trouble until they were two years old, not 10 months old. But, she guessed, any child of Dr. Temperance Brennan's was bound to be an overachiever.

She was supposed to pick Temperance up at the airport, but there was a 'hitch in their giddy-up', as Temperance put it, in the form of homeland security. She smiled at that turn of phrase. It was unlike Brennan, and much like a certain FBI agent. Angela knew that it had to be Agent Booth getting the FBI to pull some strings. Brennan had been ignoring him for a week. And he did not like being ignored.

"Angela, where's Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked as she walked into the lab without her best friend in tow.

"With Special Agent Studly is my best guess."

"Agent Studly?" Zack asked with a perplexed look spread across his face.

"Agent Booth." Jack answered, continuing to stare at whatever was on the other side of his microscope.

"I thought we didn't like him?" Zack knew Dr. Brennan didn't.

"We don't." Hodgins looked up at Angela with piercing blue eyes, an annoyed look on his face.

Angela swiped her access card and climbed the steps to the forensic platform. She looked down at the floor finding Nathaniel sitting there, quiet as a mouse, staring at a skull. Where had this child been this whole weekend?

"ZACK!" She screamed, "You did not give him a skull!" The child looked up at her with those big round brown eyes of his, blond curls falling around his face, his father's crooked smile spread across his face.

"No. I did not give him a skull." Zack answered, "I simply sat it on the floor next to him. He has been staring at it for an hour. He is definitely his mother's son."

Angie scooped the boy up off of the floor and took him into his mother's office, placing him in the playpen, with much more appropriate things to look at, like blocks and oversized puzzles with pictures of cows on them.

"Nate, If you have serious issues in the future we can blame the squints." She looked down at him. He had already busied himself with a red block. She didn't really like the term 'squints', but she thought that that would be something that Agent Booth would say. Angela wanted the boy to at least understand what his father is saying, his FBI _slang,_ even if Brennan isn't ready to admit who that father is.

Sure, Bren had never come out and said to Angela "Booth is Nathaniel's father." But she knew. She knew that there was something between them since the very first time she saw the two together. They just fit. He was her other half, and being the romantic that she is, she knew that nothing was going to keep them apart. Not if she had anything to do with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed my mind….. I was struck by genius. Not really, it was a car door, but anyway, I decided to fill in the blank spot. And probably change everything I had written. Just forget about "Chapter 4 ½". **

Temperance Brennan knew herself to be logical. She prided herself on it. That's why she was thrown through such a loop. This child was going to be the death of her.

She was 12 weeks pregnant and she hasn't even told her best friend. She had planned to tell her, many times actually.

- Temperance walked up to stand next to Angela. They stood there for a minute and stared at the floating hologram of a skull.

"Ange." Brennan started, but really couldn't find the right words. She was terrified of what her friend would think of her. She was pregnant by a man she hated after a drunken one night stand. It was not her proudest moment.

"What's the matter, Bren?" That was a question that Angela found herself asking more and more often lately. She was beginning to worry about her friend.

"I…" Her voice faded out once again.

"Dr. Brennan," Hodgins interrupted, as he walked into the room, "I got the particulates off of 'living dead' out there." He said, motioning towards the mummy lying on the slab in the other room. He handed a manila folder to Dr. Brennan, and left the room.

"I should get back to work." Temperance stated just before she turned and headed back towards her office.

She even called her on the phone to admit to her pregnancy, and then sighed in relief when it went to voicemail. She could just wait until they all just figured it out, which they would; Zack has already started looking at her sideways. She taught him everything she knows. She knows he can simply look at the way she is walking and figure it out; she just hoped that he wouldn't pay that close attention.

She was sitting alone in her living room, as she did many nights. A scientific journal in her hand, she wasn't really reading it, just staring at it. She was lost in thoughts of her baby. She could feel gentle fluttering in her belly. She knew that is was probably just her mind playing tricks on her, but she smiled every time she felt it. Apparently, her baby was a night owl; she hadn't felt a thing until dark.

Temperance looked up when she heard knocking at the door. She paused and, convinced she hadn't actually heard anything, looked back down at what she was reading.

She heard the gentle knocking again. She stood, straightening the camisole she wore and adjusting her yoga shorts before she turned off her music and then finally made her way towards the door. Someone comes to her home at 11 o'clock at night, they can wait a few minutes for her to get herself in order.

She found Angela Montenegro standing on the other side of the door.

"What took you so long, Bren?"

"um…" was the only reply she could muster up.

"So." Angela walked past Temperance and sat down on the sofa, picked up the magazine Brennan had been reading, looked at the cover, and tossed it onto the coffee table. "You're pregnant."

"Wha-" Brennan clears her throat. "What?"

"I know that you're pregnant." Angela was going to wait for the confession. "And obviously farther along than we all thought." She pointed at the tiny bump growing from Brennan's midsection.

"You all?" Temperance asked her voice weak.

"Hodgins and I had our suspicions. We decided to keep quiet, you would tell us when you felt you were ready, and that was weeks ago. I am not a patient woman. So, I asked Zack about your bones or however it is you tell if someone is pregnant by how they walk. You know?" She hardly stopped for breath. "He wouldn't say a word." Brennan was proud that Zack was so trustworthy with a secret she didn't know they were keeping.

Sure, Brennan had exhibited a lot of the symptoms, but that could have been any number of things, why had they jumped to the conclusion of pregnancy. It was right, don't get her wrong, but she felt she should be offended.

"Studly knocked you up?" Angela laid back on the sofa, wiggling her brows. "I bet the sex was good though." She sighed and stared into the kitchen a dazed look in her eyes. She had imagined it would be.

"Studly?"

"Agent Booth." Angela rolled her eyes.

"No." Brennan tensed. She was adamant. She would convince Angela the Booth was not the father of her baby, whether it was true or not.


	6. Chapter 6

She stared at herself in the mirror. Temperance Brennan was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear at six months pregnant. She knew she was beautiful. The bulge was becoming more apparent on her slight frame with every day. She hadn't told anyone at the lab, but they all knew, she assumed Angela had something to do with it. She didn't care either way.

She pulled a cotton dress over her head. The soft black fabric clung to every curve of her body.

Temperance was lucky, the morning sickness hadn't been severe. She had eaten her entire breakfast that morning, and she loved that way her belly protruded even more when her stomach was full.

She had accepted the fact that her baby wouldn't have a father, and she was content, content to raise a child alone, content to stop traveling around the world. She was happy to be settled. Her new apartment was much larger than the one before, and she was shocked that she could afford it easily. Her book was a bestseller, and her face was plastered on walls of bookstores everywhere.

It was those very pictures that tormented Seeley's sleep.

He had read her book. Twice. He was not proud of himself, but he was infatuated with her. He didn't even want to admit that to himself.

He had dreamt of her two nights ago. They were getting married, she was pregnant, and they were happy.

He woke up just after he had uttered the words "I, Seeley Joseph Booth take you Temperance Brennan," She didn't have a middle name and he found that delightful.

Honestly, it was a welcome change. He had been dreaming of their one time together nightly. It had been six months, half a year, but she was still the only thing on his mind. He relived that night whenever he closed his eyes. He felt her silky skin under his rough hands and when he awoke he could feel the smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**I took the liberty to tear apart everything. I destroyed what we knew as reality, and then I pieced it back together to suit my fancy. As in the beginning of season 1, Parker does not exist. I liked it better that way. I always wondered, why wouldn't he have mentioned his son at all in the numerous episodes before? Because that storyline was an afterthought. And yes, I like the idea of him having a kid, but they really should have put more effort into his back story. **

Temperance Brennan was not a fool. She knew that Booth would not stop calling the lab until she agreed to help him and that was something she refused to do. After the disaster that the first case turned out to be, she never wanted to see his face again. Although she knew that she may well be seeing it on her child just a few short months from now.

"Agent Booth called again." Zack spoke as he stared blankly at the tibia in his hands.

"Did you tell him never to call here again?" Temperance looked up from the skull, a determined tone in her voice.

"Don't you think you should talk to him?" Angela was always the voice of reality, not reason.

"Why would I do that?" Brennan questioned confusedly.

Mr. Addy, seeing that this was a conversation he did not want to be part of, sat the bone back on the stainless steel table and walked into Hodgins' office.

"Baby Booth." Angela pointed at Tempe's belly, protruding from under her lab coat.

"No." Temperance did not tell her friend who the father of her baby was, and she did not like it when the team jumped to conclusions without evidence. "This" She laid her hands on her stomach "is Baby Brennan."

"Angela." Temperance walked into her friend's office, lab coat in hand, "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Anything, Sweetie." Angela looked back at her friend softly.

"I have an appointment with my doctor today." She paused, "I am going to find out the sex of my child." She rubbed her stomach absent mindedly. She did that a lot lately. "And I don't want to do it alone."

"Of course, sweetie." Angela beamed, she was so happy that Tempe wanted her to be there, but there was something eating at her. "But, isn't there someone else you should be asking?"

"Who?"

"The father." Angela knew she was probably over stepping, "Whoever that may be." She had learned the hard way not to mention the name Seeley Booth.

"No, Angela." Brennan was still in denial, and adamant. She walked out of the office.

Dr. Brennan sat on the sofa in her office for what seemed like hours, lost in thought, not realizing she was crying the whole time.

"Bren." Angela walked into the dark room. "Brennan, are you in here?" She flipped the wall switch, lighting up the room.

Temperance stood, wiping her tears away with her hands. "Yeah, Ange."

"Are you okay, Sweetie?"

"You have the face?" Temperance asked, ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Yeah." She handed her a folder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Angela." Annoyance made her answer sound harsh. She lowered her voice. "I'm fine." She swallows hard, sets the folder down onto the coffee table, and wipes her face again. "I just," she pauses to gather herself. "I just don't think I can do this alone."

"Sweetie." Angela walks across the room and wraps her long arms around her best friend. "You will never have to do any of this alone." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You have all of us. Every one of us loves you and will be here for you whenever you need us."


	8. Chapter 8

"Bren." Angela cooed as Temperance pulled her shirt back down over her stomach. "It's a boy."

Brennan beamed; her smile was so wide her cheeks began to ache. The sonogram technician handed her a photo of her son, and a video to take home as a keepsake.

It was 7 o'clock at night when she finally returned to her apartment. After the appointment she and Angela blew off work and had spent the day together. They went shopping and had lunch, making fools of themselves dancing in the halls of the mall. Temperance acted almost like a human being when she was with Angela.

They had visited the baby store and picked out furniture for her son, she never got tired of saying it, or thinking it, HER SON. A white crib and changing table would be delivered the next day, a Saturday. She had already made plans to spend the day in her pajamas, which she had changed into the moment she walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her.

A pair of gray sweatpants three sizes too large and a loose fitting pullover hoodie "Northwestern University" written across her chest, it was getting harder and harder for her to get comfortable lately.

She was finally settling onto the sofa with a book of baby names when there was a knock at the door. She had cleaned up her guest room, _her son's room_, in preparation for the furniture. White walls weren't what she was hoping for, but she wasn't feeling up to painting, she was sure her son wouldn't mind.

Temperance sat the book down on the sofa, taking two attempts to stand, and walked toward the door.

When she finally reached the door, there was another knock, and then she heard a voice.

"Bones, I know you're in there." Brennan froze where she stood, reaching for the lock, "Bo-ones." Her hand dropped, she did not want to talk to him, not now, maybe never, but definitely not now.

"Temperance" his voiced dropped. "Temperance." He said her name more softly a second time.

Booth leaned his forehead against the door, reaching up to tap on the door with one finger. He looked up when he heard the click of a lock, and then another. He smiled when he heard the chain drop and slide across the door.

When she finally opened the door, she took his breath away, even with her hair tied up in a messy knot, even wearing sweats she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He took her face in his unbelievably large hands and kissed her. This hadn't been the plan when he had come over, but when he looked into those blue eyes he just couldn't help himself.

When she started to kiss him back he couldn't control himself any longer. He pulled her into him.

It was that moment her baby began to kick.

Seeley pulled himself away from her and took a step backward, toward the doorway.

She stared back at him for a few seconds, then touched her lips lightly with her right hand. It had been so long since she had been kissed. She had never really appreciated them, until she had been kissed by him.

"Can we just" She pushed him back out of the doorway, "forget what just happened?" She finishes and closes the door on him.

Booth looked blankly at the closed door in front of him for a while. Just staring. Thinking.

He knocked again.

He checked the door.

It was unlocked, so he let himself in.


	9. Chapter 9

**In my head Temperance Brennan looks like a cross between (the delightful) Emily D, and the Tempe Brennan described in Kathy Reichs' novels. She has beautiful blue eyes and strong features but she is short, 5 foot 6 max. And poor Seeley Booth gets to be his plain old everyday TV self. (Although, Andrew Ryan sounds so much hotter)**

**Also, please forgive me if this chapter is less than you were hoping for, I did my best. I just can't seem to get it right.**

Temperance was standing at the kitchen counter, one hand holding a book of baby names against the countertop the other holding a blue highlighter. She looked up as he closed the door behind him.

"What the hell, Bones?" Seeley asked, trying and failing to keep calm.

"I'm pregnant." Her face was emotionless, as though all of her perfectly laid plans had not just been destroyed, like he had never shown up unexpectedly at her door.

"I kind of figured that." He muttered through gritted teeth. "Am I the father?"

"What?" She heard him perfectly, but she was hoping that he would change his mind and walk back out of her life, through the same door he had walked into.

"AM I THE FATHER?" he asked again, this time it came out as a shout.

"While I have accepted the fact that my son will need a male role model in his life, and as much as I don't like you, and as much as I don't want it to be true," She places a hand on the swell of her stomach and purses her lips.

"GODDAMNIT TEMPERANCE." He interrupted. She could see the anger in his eyes, and there was no missing the anger in his voice, but there was something else there too. Maybe it was fear, but she was almost sure it was disappointment. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he attempted to lower his voice, but it still thundered through the room.

She didn't want to admit it, but she actually felt something for this man. Although, with his large stature and all of this rage, most likely directed at her, right at this moment most of what she felt toward him was fear. Her heart rate had never been higher. Tears welled in her eyes, as she did how he said and answered his question. "You are his father." She stroked her stomach, attempting to quiet herself and, most importantly, her unborn son. "But," Tears began to stream down her face. She wiped her face with her sleeves. "I don't want you to feel obligated, we'll be fine." She looked up into his eyes, seeing the fury being slowly replaced by concern. "I get that this isn't what you want."

"You don't know what I want." Seeley met her azure eyes with chocolate brown ones. He realized that he had frightened her. He was upset that she would ever think that he would hurt her, but, she didn't know him, they were partners for a week, they had slept together once over six months ago, all she knew about him was in his file. All she knew was that he was capable of taking another person's life.

"I know you don't want a child out of wedlock." She had regained composure. "I know that you would be a good father if you chose to be, but you don't have to be." She was sure of one thing; Temperance Brennan did not want anyone around her or her child if they didn't first _want_ to be there. "I am perfectly capable of being a single mother; millions of women do it every day." She felt she wasn't explaining herself fully. "If you don't want to be his father, we don't need you to be."

He pointed at her abdomen, gritted his teeth, then calmed himself down in an instant, "I am this baby's father, and I _am _going to be there for him." Seeley pulled her into him. She laid her head on his chest, comforted by the sound of his heartbeat.

"_And_, I _am_ going to be there for you while you are pregnant with my son, maybe even longer if you let me." He finished his speech with a soft voice and a determined glint in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 (this oughta hold you over)

**Author's note**

** I re-watched season one. I much prefer that Temperance Brennan to, say, season 5 Temperance Brennan. She was much less literal and a much more relatable character. Still a "cold fish", but she was savvy, that is the Temperance Brennan I am writing about. Also, I am not going to lie, I haven't watched the show since they killed off Vincent Nigel-Murray, and I was never able to look at David Boreanaz the same since the news broke that he cheated on his wife with that extra. I was all "SEELEY BOOTH IS NOT THAT KIND OF MAN." Now he looks bad, his face is puffy and he just does not look well, but that is what he gets. HA! Now I refuse to watch until they bring back Zack Addy. **

** My point was I liked these characters so much better in season 1 and those are the characters I am "stealing" **I own nothing****

**I digress… **

"How did you get this address?" It was past midnight, and she was exhausted, but more hungry than exhausted. It had been four hours since Booth had shown up at her front door. He was angry, as she might have expected if she had ever expected her plan not to work. He had calmed down, and she felt confident that she had gotten him to see her side of things.

"I'm FBI." Booth shrugged like the answer had been obvious. He stood in front of the oven cooking. Grilled cheese was apparently 'his specialty'. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Background check." He clarified, flipped the sandwich one last time in the skillet and then placed it onto a plate.

"Why would you want to find me?" Temperance took the plate out of his hand and walked around the counter and sat down.

"You weren't returning my calls. I need your help with a case and, you know," Seeley shrugged his shoulders again, if he kept hanging around this woman he was going to develop a nervous tick. "I like you."

"I told Zack to tell you never call me again." She took a bite out of her grilled cheese completely ignoring his last statement. She was amazed at how such a simple as a cheese sandwich could taste so good.

"He told me, I just didn't listen." He opened the fridge, looking for a second, and pulling out a Budweiser. "Why do you have beer?" he cracked open a bottle.

"Zack is a good assistant." He sat down on the barstool next to her, "Those are for friends." She pointed at the bottle in his hand.

"So, I don't count as a friend?"

"That's not what I meant." Temperance was astounded at how this man could make her feel flustered with a mere sentence.

"I want to be more than just your friend, Temperance, or your partner." He shook his head and took another swig of beer. Brennan stared back at him blankly, "I feel like we owe our son to at least try."

She picked up her sandwich and took a bite, wiped her hands on the napkin placed it next to her plate, and then stood and walked across the room to pick up the book that had made its way to the dining table.

Brennan slid back onto the stool she was seated on and opened the book. She pulled out a piece of paper she had tucked inside, handed it to Booth and proceeded to finish her grilled cheese.

Booth sat his beer on the counter in front of him and took the paper from her. He was looking at a picture of his son.

By the time she spoke again she was finished with her sandwich, she walked behind him and placed her plate into the sink. "There is a video also."

*************WHY DON'T MY LINE BREAKS EVER SHOW UP?*************

A chill ran up her spine as her bare feet hit the hardwood floor. The temperature was dropping, and she hadn't turned the heat on before climbing into her bed at what had to be two AM.

She walked into the kitchen, tying a fleece robe around her waist. She was not going to deal with her day until she had her coffee, even if it was decaf.

That was when she heard a familiar noise come out of her living room. She turned to find Seeley Booth asleep on her couch. He was much too tall for it. His feet dangled off of the end.

She had almost forgotten that he was there the night before. Almost. She placed a hand on her mouth, remembering what his lips had felt like just hours before.

He groaned as he heard her Mr. Coffee kick on. He was a light sleeper; it was part of his training. Kill or be killed- in your sleep.

"Good morning." She muttered as she pulled things out of the fridge, she was apparently building breakfast.

A bowl of cubed watermelon sat on the counter as she dropped eggs into a hot skillet.

Booth walked down the hallway into the bathroom.

***********AND NOTHING IS INDENTED**************

"Morning." He finally said as he walked into the kitchen with every intention of raiding her refrigerator.

Staring blankly into the ice box he was let down with what he found. "I think I am going to go find breakfast."

"Why don't you just go home?" She didn't want to admit that, even though they weren't in the same room, she liked not being alone. It comforted her to know that he was in the next room and that he would protect her with his life, she slept better in those few hours than she had in weeks. Temperance couldn't let him know that.

She hated him just a day ago, but when he told her that he was going to be there for her and their son, everything changed. She didn't know if it was the hormones, or maybe motherhood was making her soft, but she believed him. She just couldn't let him think that she needed him.

"You're sick of me already?" a smile flashed across his tired face.

"I'm just saying you have to be tired, and your back has to hurt after sleeping on that sofa. And that's not even taking into account all of your previous injuries. Hurt is probably an understatement." She looked over the length of his body.

"What?" his eyes darkened.

"Sleeping on the sofa may have aggravated old injuries." Temperance was curious, "I would like to hear about them." From an anthropological standpoint he was fascinating, she would love to see his xrays. "I would love to look at your x-rays."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Was the only reply he would offer, and then briskly changed the subject, "What are you planning on today?"

"I will be here for the day; the furniture for the nursery is being delivered. Why?"

"We should spend some time together; get to know each other a little better."

"I find I know all I need to know about you right now." She was confident in the man she thought he was, as angry as he made her she knew he was a good man, a man of his word. "Go home."

"I'll be back." He leaned down and took her into a kiss before sliding on his shoes and leaving. "Make sure you lock the door behind me."

She had agreed to take it slow, and he wasn't about to blow his chances by asking for more.'

************THIS SUCKS***************

After stopping at his apartment to get a shower and a change of clothes, Booth stopped at his favorite coffee shop. He picked up coffee, not the god forsaken decaf crap, _real_ coffee and half a dozen doughnuts, maybe the sugar would help him stay awake. And he headed back to Brennan's place.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." Temperance stated as she opened up the front door. She was freshly showered, wearing the same gray sweatpants from the night before, this time paired with a black camisole. Her shirt fit tightly, showing off her shape. Round. Her wet hair loosely tied in a knot on the back of her head.

"You look beautiful." Booth closed and locked the door behind him.

"You're ridiculous." She smiled at him. He could have sworn it was the most beautiful smile he had seen in his life.


End file.
